


nothing but loose ends

by strawberryfinn



Category: One Direction (Band), X Factor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, M/M, louis and niall are super rich kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryfinn/pseuds/strawberryfinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>things are complicated when you have sex with your best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing but loose ends

**Author's Note:**

> based on the song "super rich kids" by frank ocean and the "kiss you" music video by one direction.

"Are we just not gonna talk about this then?"

Louis peeks through his linked fingers, as he rocks back and forth on the couch. His jeans are cuffed like he usually likes them, his ankles exposed from where they sit in his expensive shoes. It's hard to see Niall—he pieces the picture together through the little slots between his fingers—but he doesn't really need to, because he can _hear_ the pain in Niall's voice and well.

Louis can't see Niall, but he knows Niall's mouth is pulled downwards at the edges, thin eyelashes doing nothing to hide the steady build of sparkling tears welling up in his eyes. Knows Niall's skin is probably blotchy and pink the way it gets when he's upset.

"You're a damn coward, you know that, Lou?"

Yes, Niall's definitely upset.

Louis pauses, and then drags his face up from his hands to survey the damage.

Niall pulls his snapback off his head, pushes fingers through his tousled white-blonde hair, and Louis sees the darkness of his roots, and he _remembers,_ remembers how it felt running his fingers through that golden hair, remembers how Niall's breath felt hot and shaky against his mouth, how Niall's teeth had grazed his skin, remembers the salt on Niall's skin when he'd chewed a lovebite into Niall's chin. Remembers how Niall felt and looked under him, blue eyes dark and lusty, but at the same time so vulnerable, so _open._

Louis watches as Niall swipes the back of his hand furiously across his eyes, lets out a huffy sigh.

"Can't even admit we had sex," Niall spits, and his voice is choked now, as he pulls furiously at the snapback in his lap, tossing it back and forth in his hands. He's looking anywhere but at Louis, and Louis takes it like a sledgehammer to the chest. "Thought we were best friends, Lou. And I... I don't know what I'm supposed to do, but you keep treating me like I'm shit, like I don't _matter,_ like I'm just another one of your escapades, and y-y'know I'm not like _emotional_ and shit, but fuck, Lou, it... it still hurts."

He stands then, and Louis can see how he's shaking, see how his chest is quivering, and he wonders for a second if he can almost, _almost_ see Niall's heart quaking in his ribcage, cracking right before him.

"So, just... stay the fuck away from me, okay?" Niall's body is trembling, and Louis screams at his feet to obey him, to walk over and _hold Niall_ because Christ, they're best friends, aren't they? Best mates, and just because he stuck his dick inside of Niall—especially because he stuck his dick instead of Niall, he should own up and man up, and Niall's right, he's such a damn coward—

—but he doesn't.

Niall huffs again, makes that small whimpering noise like he's a puppy that's been kicked, and Louis sits there and watches Niall walk out. He hears Niall's shuffling footsteps as he leaves, and Louis flops onto the couch and flips on the tele and tries to forget about the way Niall flushed pink like it was his deepest secret, the giggle that slipped past his lips when he was naked and bared and vulnerable. He tries to forget the way Niall fit perfectly against his chest. He tries to forget how Niall confessed _I love you,_ and especially the way he didn't say it back.


End file.
